A solenoid valve that excites a solenoid to shift a movable core, and operates a valve disk in a direction in which the movable core is shifted, to thereby change connection states between multiple ports has been known well thus far, as disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1.
The movable core of the solenoid valve disclosed in PTL 1 has a substantially rectangular section, and the valve disk, including an elastic portion made of a resin material, is fixed to one end of the movable core in an axial direction. A valve chamber that accommodates the valve disk is formed in a valve body. Multiple ports communicate with the valve chamber. In a bottom surface of the valve chamber, an opening that communicates with one of the ports is formed. To surround the periphery of the opening, a valve seat toward and away from which the elastic portion of the valve disk moves is disposed.
However, the existing solenoid valve usually has a complex structure for connection between the movable core and the valve disk, and, its design usually requires high manufacturing cost. Thus, further reduction of the manufacturing cost is desired with improvement to more reasonable design.